Namecalling and other issues
by Moahoa
Summary: Here you go a collection of usuk drabbles. Warning sadness and slight fluffiness up ahead. Contains both America's fall and issues such as littering. America/England


Drabble challenge: Name-calling and other issues

Okay, so here are the rules:

1. Choose a pairing

2. Put iTunes on shuffle

3. Write drabbles for each of the first ten songs that pop up

Pairing: _UsUk_

_._

_._

**1. Tokyo girl by Ace of base**

Arthur Kirkland sighed as he turned on the telly. It was _his_ face again. Every time he turned on the TV he couldn't help but to wonder why _his_ face just happened to be there. It was like those over-excited blue eyes or that obviously fake smile had taken over every other nations channels. Especially since most of them dubbed the shows anyway. Then the population's English dropped in quality and they blamed it on the fact that English was 'such a hard language'. Hmph, wankers.

Why American TV was considered better, he'd never fathom. However no matter how he wanted to blame them, he had to admit that even if American voice and mannerism's were annoying as hell, that brat had a very cute face.

**.**

**.**

**2. Get your head straight by boys night out**

''Stop it!'' A voice called out through the explosions. An other wave of sound and heat reached them. The light burned their eyes, but the crazy man didn't close them.

''Alfred, what in the bloody blazes of hell is going on?'' The voice screamed again, suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation. The man whom the voice belonged to wiped the dust from his face with a tattered sleeve before taking the final step and finally grasping his former little brother's shoulder and turning him around. ''What on earth do you think you're do...''

His voice trailed off as he saw the others face. A manic grin was etched permanently in those well—known features. The teeth that were once white had now begun to turn gray because of the dust. Cuts and bruises covered his dirty skin and even though he was completely covered in dirt, there was a sick paleness that didn't exist in that face not so very long ago. Worst of all were his eyes, completely unseeing and glazed over with madness.

''No...'' The older nation whispered, this could not be happening. England had known that all larger nations had to be split up at one point or an other, Germania and Rome were proof of that fact. Though he had never once thought it could happen to Alfred, _his_ Alfred. Even though his words denied it, there was no doubt in his mind about what he was seeing in front of him. America, his America was literally being torn apart in front of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He knew that yet he could help to cling to what was left of his former colony in a desperate hug.

''America, stop this! Come on, snap out of it!'' He whispered. When no response came, he just continued his ranting. ''Get your head straight, you wanker! Stop being such a brat and...and''

That was when the tears came for he knew no matter what he said, he'd never again hear one of Alfred's not-so-clever comebacks. Just like he'd never hear the sounds of his laughter or feel the touch of his reassuring hand again. His America was gone and there was no way to bring him back. ''A-America, you-you stupid git. I never even got to say good bye!'' He cried as he watched as his little brother, colony and unproclaimed love was being torn apart. The explosions continued to ravage the once beautiful nature around them, though England couldn't bring himself to leave. So he just stood by and watched and watched until there was nothing left of the United States of America.

**.**

**.**

**3. U.G.L.Y- Daphne and Celeste**

''Old man.''

''Wanker.''

''Bore.''

''Stupid git.''

''I'm not stupid!''

''Well, you're not exactly either.''

''At least my food won't give ya' food poisoning!''

''How would you know? You have no sense of taste anyway!''

''And who's fault is that?''

''You should be grateful, I took you in clothed you, fed you and bloody raised you!''

''Not this again. Will you ever lay off that father talk will ya? It's so annoying.''

''I will when you grow sense enough to take care of yourself.''

''Oh, really? You think I can't take care of myself? The revolutionary war should've proved you wrong.''

''It's so typical of you to bring that up in every discussion. It was I who decided not to shoot you, remember?''

''Oh and why was that. 'cause your weak. I'm not the one who can't take care of myself, you're just the stiff old gopher who can't stand being alone. This is precisely why I left, you're just some crazy guy with a daddy complex and... and... You're eyebrows are stupid!''

''...''

''England. I'm so sorry. Th-that was waaaaay out of line. Come on. I didn't really...-sigh- Alright we'll watch your crappy movie then, but I'm telling you. It's gonna blow big time!''

''Hmph, at least it'll be better than one of your brainless works and it's going to... but America..''

''Yeah?''

''Thank you.''

**.**

**.**

**4. Don't gimme that- Aloha from hell**

''America'' As soon as I opened the door I knew who it was, all I could think off was, not again!

Outside my door stood a very flushed and very drunk England. This happened as soon as he got a drink to much, he'd just suddenly appear outside my door with no thought about the matter. He WAS drunk after all. That's probably why I never drank, I was afraid to become like him, like this mess before me. I sighed deeply.

''What do ya want England?''

''H-have I ever s-sia-d how much I lo-ove you?'' He slurred with a happy grin on his face. I deadpanned, it really was this again. I'd love to answer every time you've gotten drunk, but heroes doesn't act that way so I only led him inside towards the guest bedroom. He was in no sate to wander around this late. After several more proclamations about non-existent feelings and some gestures that I'd normally consider sexual harassment, Arthur was finally in bed.

''Thank you America. You're always so-so niiice to me. I miss you, you know? You know we-we should-giggle- y'know..'' If he wasn't super drunk right now I would've though he suggested something extremely weird. I was tempted to yell: _Don't gimme that crap!_ But since I'm the hero I only sighed and walked out of the room

'' 'Night England.'' Really, I just wished he'd see that it wasn't nice to play with peoples' feelings, even if I was the hero..,

**.**

**.**

**5. Nauscaä – na na na nanana**

The melody drifted in the air slowly almost like magic. Notes went up an down in a familiar tune like the one of a long lost memory. Arthur smiled down at the young Alfred as the flute he was playing rocked the little boy into a gentle sleep. It was a catchy melody, ancient as time itself and it was powerful enough to rock the player himself into a deep slumber after he finished playing.

To this day, that lullaby could still be heard sometimes, like a distant echo, in the two houses. Even if they were far apart, they would always be connected by that chain of cords.

**.**

**.**

**6. We by Joy Williams**

''We are not that different, are we?'' The Brit laughed bitterly.

''We ain't?''

''Except for your obvious lack of grammar and taste, I think we're quite similar.''

''Oh really?''

''Yes, two of a kind, I'd say.''

This only earned a raised eyebrow from the American.

''You know what, forget it! Maybe you are as stupid as you look.'' The Brit blushed furiously as the stupid bonehead wouldn't pick up on any of his hints. He didn't really find them similar at all, except the fact that their flags held the same color, so did their hair.

That's when the git decided to close the distance by placing his lips over the other's.

''I don't think we're alike at all.'' Said git said as he stuck out his tongue at his partner's embarrassed face.

**.**

**.**

**7. Viskaren- Nanne Grönwall**

''England?''

''What is it brat?'' England glanced up from his work with an expression of utter boredom. ''Wh-what are you doing?'' He stuttered as he found America so close that he almost bumped into him. The American leaned in as if he was going to whisper something very seductively in his ear.

''I GOT YOU! HA HA!'' was what was screamed instead, almost causing the poor Englishman to topple over from the sheer volume.

''You bloody wanker, son of a -, get your arse back here!'' Arthur wailed as he chased said guy around the room. Too bad America was such a tease.

**.**

**.**

**8. Youth of a nation by P.O.D**

''Moron why do you always play the hero?'' An irritated England yelled in annoyance.

'' 'cause I am the hero dummy.'' Was the ever so over-confident answer.

The real answer was much deeper and awful. When the US first became a nation, no one knew whether to fear him or trust him. For all they knew he could be a new British empire. This hurt him more than anything, but the pride of the new nation wouldn't let him feel the loneliness. Even if many countries shied away, he kept his smile. The one he missed the most was England though. It was harder to be a nation than he'd first thought, not to mention that it was very tiring work since no one was there to help him. As he thought of England, he started to wonder why he'd liked him and looked up o him in the first place. England always gave him presents and helped him, very much like a big brother should. He could still remember the day that he'd been saved. That's when he started thinking that maybe if he was like that, able to save other smaller countries, maybe they'd start to trust him. That's why he became their hero. Eventually though, people did trust him, but all the talk abut heroes made him seem hopeless and not many countries could take him seriously. It turned out that poor America was alienated again. Though he didn't mind this time, he knew that most countries secretly looked up to him anyway. The only thing that did hurt though was when the one he waned acceptance from the most, _his_ hero, asked him why.

_**I want to be like you... **_He wanted to answer, but he knew that his pride as a nation would never let him say it.

**.**

**.**

**9. All for you by Sister Hazel**

''What's up? Man, are you okay?'' The git dared to ask as if everything was alright. Maybe because it was in his mind. That couldn't be said for his friend though.

''No I'm not, it's all your fault!'' Arthur yelled flushed from the anger that had been building up all this time. He knew he should turned and walked away right there, but for some reason he just couldn't. All these years of bottled feelings, anger from Americas betrayal, the sadness that cam with it, but mostly the new feelings he'd found for the man once he stopped seeing him as his 'little brother'. Alfred certainly wasn't small anymore, heck, he was almost a head taller.

''Wow dude, 'chill.'' A surprised America retorted. Imagine the even more surprised look on his faced as the older nation started crying, _had he been drinking again?_

''Arthur?'' Alfred asked carefully as he laid a hand on the other nation's shoulder in confusion. Little did he know that that was a bad idea since it was the man's feelings that were finally reaching the surface. This was when Arthur tugged on Alfred's jacket so his face was forced down to his own and kissed him. The younger nation was too surprised to be anything other than paralyzed.

Before the American could register what actually happened, the kiss was broken and he was punched in the gut.

''It's all for you git!'' The furious Englishman cursed as he stomped off, leaving the poor American to contemplate what the f**** just happened and who the h**** gave England booze during a world meeting.

**.**

**.**

**10. Technologic by Daft punk**

''You do realize that if you keep wasting that much we may run out of resources?'' Arthur said as he raised an eyebrow to the ever growing pile of garbage consisting mainly of hamburger wrappers that were growing around the American ''Could you at least pick up your mess!'' He could feel his blood pressure peaking as America's response was muffled by yet an other hamburger. ''Stop wasting you bloody mph..!'' His rant was stopped by a smiling America that had showed his hamburger in the Englishman's mouth. _His_ hamburger, which he'd been chewing on...

As Arthur realized that he was currently infested with whatever germs may be found in that moron's saliva, he spit it out and almost choked on the amount of air he tried to inhale.

''You told me not to waste anymore food! Ha Ha!'' Was the only thing that was said.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Pheeew finally done, there might be some historical inaccuracy in there since I just wrote the drabbles without looking up any facts... Oh well... I hope you liked it ^^**


End file.
